dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu Saga
The Kid Buu Saga is the sixteenth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Goodbye, Dragon World". The saga deals with Goku and Vegeta's final battle against Kid Buu, the original and most powerful form of Majin Buu. This saga originally aired in Japan in late 1995 and aired in the United States in early 2003. The 30th Anniversary timeline splits the final four episodes, set after the ten-year gap containing Dragon Ball Super, into a separate Peaceful World Saga. Plot The End of Earth After Super Buu transforms into his original form, Kid Buu's first target is the Earth, which, in a psychotic episode, he completely obliterates as soon as his transformation is complete. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe and Android 17 all perish in the ensuing blast, with Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee barely managing to escape thanks to Kibito Kai using his Kai Kai technique to transport them to the Sacred World of the Kai. Vegeta angrily berates Goku for causing the needless deaths of their sons and friends, adding that, with the Earth Dragon Balls now destroyed, there is no way of bringing them back. They then remember that the Namekian Dragon Balls are still active, and Kibito Kai offers to teleport there. However, Kid Buu regenerates amidst the shattered remains of Earth and goes on a murderous rampage across the universe, destroying multiple planets when he is unable to find Goku and Vegeta. The last remaining Z-Fighters decide to lure the evil Majin to them, and he easily teleports to their location. Kibito Kai then teleports himself, Dende and Old Kai away from the battle, but accidentally leaves Mr. Satan and Bee behind. Winning a Rock-Paper-Scissors bet against Vegeta, Goku starts off in his Super Saiyan form, but is shocked to see Kid Buu sleeping. Enraged, Goku exclaims that, because of a "despicable guy" like Kid Buu, all of his friends and family are dead, and vows to make Buu suffer for what he's done. Goku's anger then erupts and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. He tries to conserve energy and actually holds up pretty well. Realizing a few minutes into the battle that Kid Buu is tougher than he looks, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. The Final Battle: Goku and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu Goku fights Kid Buu, but can not defeat the evil Majin due to his regeneration and perpetual strength. Goku launches a Kamehameha at Kid Buu, but barely even damages him. Vegeta steps in, but proves to be no match. Just before he is killed, Goku resumes fighting at Super Saiyan 3. As they battle, Vegeta comes to accept that Goku is stronger than him. Goku curses, having wasted too much energy in the fight. Vegeta re-enters the battle, allowing the worn-out Goku to rest and gather his energy for a final attack. Kid Buu re-engages in battle with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, and rejuvenates himself too many times for Vegeta's energy to catch up. Vegeta does his best to give Goku the time he needs, but for some reason, it is taking longer than expected. Eventually Vegeta falls, so Mr. Satan steps in and challenges Kid Buu, but Kid Buu finds himself unable to attack his former friend. He then spits out something that turns out to be Good Buu. Mr. Satan overcomes his cowardice to fight for his unconscious friend. When Good Buu wakes up, he saves Mr. Satan and begins fighting Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Dende, Kibito Kai and Old Kai to travel to New Namek, where they use the Namekian Dragon Balls to summon Porunga. Vegeta has them wish for the restoration of Earth and the resurrection of everyone killed since the beginning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil ones. Earth and its inhabitants, including Old Kai, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Korin, Android 17, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Android 18, Krillin, Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox-King and Mr. Popo are revived by the Dragon Balls. Vegeta then explains his plan to defeat Kid Buu: a Super Spirit Bomb made from the freely-given energy of the people of Earth, transferred through Goku. Spirit Bomb Triumphant Vegeta communicates to the entire planet via King Kai, asking the people of Earth to give their energy to power the Super Spirit Bomb, but only their friends and families believe him. Meanwhile, Good Buu is defeated by Kid Buu. Vegeta attempts to hold off Kid Buu again so that the Spirit Bomb can be completed. Goku asks the people of Earth to help, but only a few people Goku helped in the past actually give up their energy. Things look bleak, until Mr. Satan proceeds to tell the people to give up their energy so that he can defeat Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb is finished, but Kid Buu has defeated Vegeta, who is now too weak to move. Kid Buu knows Goku will not fire the Spirit Bomb because it would destroy his friend, so he stands on top of Vegeta while continuing to blast away at Goku. Meanwhile, on Earth, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks head to Kami's Lookout to reunite with their friends and families. Good Buu uses the last of his power to knock Kid Buu over, and tells Mr. Satan to grab Vegeta, which he does. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, but Kid Buu is able to stop the Spirit Bomb and deflect it back towards Goku. Vegeta asks Dende to make one last wish: to restore Goku's strength. Porunga grants the wish and Goku feels renewed. Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back towards Kid Buu. The attack proves to be too much for Kid Buu to handle, and he can only let out one last scream of utter terror before he is completely obliterated. After billions of years of death and destruction, Kid Buu's madness has finally been put to an end. As Kid Buu's body disintegrates, Goku hopes that he will come back as a good person and they can have a rematch. King Yemma hears Goku and decides to grant his request (though Goku doesn't know this). Vegeta finally feels unthreatened by Goku's ability to surpass him, and he also accepts his role as a Z-Fighter. Goku tells everybody that Old Kai transferred his life energy to him so he can stay on Earth for good, as Chi-Chi sheds tears of happiness at the Son family being whole again. Later, Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish for the people of Earth to forget about Majin Buu's evil deeds, so that Good Buu can exist without being feared. Anime and Manga differences *The flashback sequence of Kid Buu fighting against the Supreme Kais was only shown in the anime. In the manga, there were just a few images showing the appearances of the South and Grand Supreme Kais and Majin Buu moments after he becomes Fat Buu. *In the manga, after Kid Buu regenerates, he immediately teleports to Goku and Vegeta on the Sacred World of the Kai. In the anime, however, he teleports to many different planets, destroying them one at a time. He eventually makes it to the Grand Kai's Planet where he confronts Krillin, Yamcha, Pikkon and Olibu. It's only after Goku and Vegeta power up that Kid Buu teleports to the Sacred World of the Kai. *In the manga, upon seeing Kid Buu asleep, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3, which wakes him up immediately. In the anime, he turns into a Super Saiyan 2 instead. As such the entire battle between Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Kid Buu is exclusive to the anime, with Goku only turning into a Super Saiyan 3 at the end. *The occupants of Grand Kai's Planet and Hell watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu unfold is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after Goku fires a Kamehameha at Kid Buu, he collapses and reverts to his normal state. Vegeta steps in and buys him some time to recover until Goku returns and continues the fight as a Super Saiyan 3 once more. None of this happened in the manga. *Kibito Kai and Dende almost returning to the battlefield on the Sacred World of the Kai before Old Kai urges them not to leave is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Kibito Kai takes Bee with him when they leave to watch the battle from another planet. In the anime, Bee stays on the Sacred World of the Kai with Mr. Satan. *The reaction of those who have just been brought to life was extended for the anime with extra scenes such as Chi-Chi and Bulma teasing Yamcha and Krillin that they thought they were in Hell, Krillin reuniting with his daughter and Dabura expressing his happiness that the others made it back safely. *The anime shows a few extra characters giving their energy to the Spirit Bomb after Goku speaks to them such as Korin, Yajirobe, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Launch. *The anime shows extra characters giving their energy to the Spirit Bomb after Mr. Satan speaks to them such as Spike the Devil Man, Bandages the Mummy, Giran, Nam and King Furry. *In the anime, Good Buu knocks Kid Buu down, giving Mr. Satan time to grab Vegeta and carry him to safety. In the manga, this did not happen, as Mr. Satan simply grabbed Vegeta and ran away while Kid Buu wasn't looking. *In the anime, Vegeta urges Mr. Satan to get the Earthlings to give up more energy for the Spirit Bomb. However, King Kai says such a thing would be dangerous, as they haven't yet recovered and so Mr. Satan refuses to comply with Vegeta's demands. This did not happen in the manga. *In the manga, the series moves forward ten years after the scene where Goku reunites with his friends and family on Kami's Lookout. In the anime, there are additional scenes with Goku making the wish to have Shenron make everyone forget about Majin Buu's evil deeds and Good Buu getting used to life on Earth. Characters Major characters *Goku *Vegeta *Kid Buu *Good Buu *Mr. Satan Supporting characters Battles featured *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (anime only) *West Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (flashback; anime only) *North Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (flashback; anime only) *South Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (flashback) *Shin vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) (flashback; anime only) *Grand Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) (flashback) *Krillin vs. Yamcha (training; anime only) *Pikkon and Olibu vs. Kid Buu (anime only) *Krillin vs. Kid Buu (anime only) *Krillin and Yamcha vs. Kid Buu (anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu *Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu and Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu (anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Pit Bull Pete (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Kid Buu Saga - Regression (261-263) *Kid Buu Saga - Saiyan Pride (264-266) *Kid Buu Saga - Vegeta's Plea (267-269) *Kid Buu Saga - Price Of Victory (270-272) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 276-287 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only episodes 276-287 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 276-287 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Three (145-167) (only episodes 155-165 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Manga chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (12 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (10 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' series, ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Trivia *In the Mandarin and FUNimation dub, both Super Buu and Kid Buu are voiced by two different people, whereas in almost every other dub, the voice actor remains the same. *Although the Grand Supreme Kai is known by that title in the English Funimation dub, he is still called Daikaioh in some versions/releases of the dub. *Goku's bribe to the Old Kai differs depending on which language version: in the original Japanese, he promises the Old Kai dirty images of Bulma. In another version, Goku promises the Old Kai an autographed picture of a model; to this, the Old Kai says "I like Claudia!" (a reference to Claudia Schiffer). Vegeta then realizes that there is no way Goku knows a model, and then makes his accusation that Goku was just going to use Bulma instead. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Saga Kid Boo ca:Saga d'en Buu Petit it:Saga di Majin Bu es:Saga de Majin Boo fr:Saga de Majin Boo Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z